


Welcome to the Blue Rose Bakery

by Masqueradenoir, SneaselXRiolu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spin-off of hanahaki AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueradenoir/pseuds/Masqueradenoir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Masquerade Noir has opened his Bakery in the ICC let's see who comes to pay a visit
Comments: 20
Kudos: 6
Collections: Interdimensional Convention Center, The Interconnection Across Realms





	1. Under Bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masquerade Noir gets his first customers from everyone's favorite game undertale

"Let's see what are my current orders...as of the moment, none. Hopefully someone will come through the door today," Masquerade Noir said to himself.

Suddenly the door opens. It was Sans and Frisk! "Welcome," Masquerade Noir said "Would you like a cookie, Frisk?" Frisk nodded. "Take your pick, on the house!" Frisk pointed to a chocolate chip cookie. "My specialty! here take two, one for each of you and a third for the great Papyrus!

"Can I get you two anything else?"

Masquerade Noir turned to Sans who told the baker: "actually, we're here to order a birthday cake for the kid's birthday."

"Wonderful! What kind of cake do you want, Frisk?" Masquerade Noir asked the child. "You can have whatever cake and icing combination you would like!" And he handed Frisk two checklists, one with the different kinds of cake at one with the different kinds of icing.

Frisk checked a box on each list and hands it back to Masquerade. "Chocolate with cream cheese icing! A good decision, when do you want the cake by?" Masquerade asked.

"next week" Sans answered with a nod.

"Do you want to do pick-up or delivery, also I need an email address or phone number I can send the total to." Masquerade asked, getting out another pen and paper.

"we'll pick up. here's my number" Sans gives Masquerade the number which hopefully was correct. Sans was a known terrible prankster so...

"Thank you very much, Mr. Undertale. I will inform you when your order is ready for pickup."


	2. Sugar Spice Birthday Cakes are Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor utonium comes to visit to order some birthday cakes for his three daughters The Powerpuff Girls

Masquerade Noir walked into work. Sans had picked up Frisk's cake the day before so now he was just waiting on his next job, which was for the next week when he had a cake tasting scheduled with Dante Demarco and his fiancé Regina.

Suddenly someone came through the door. A man with black hair and a white lab coat. "Hello sir, how can I help you?"

"My name is Professor Utonium, and my three girls's birthday is coming up in a couple weeks. I would like three cakes. 1 have a list for each, to specialize to each of my daughters interests and one of each of their favorite flavors," he concludes.

"Well I'm certainly happy to assist you, Professor, but why aren't you doing it yourself? You know your daughters better than I do." Masquerade asks.

"Well last time I tried that I failed miserably, and then we had a big misunderstanding where the girls thought I was going to replace them so I thought I better have a professional do it this time," the professor explained nervously.

"I'm happy to help professor. Just fill out these forms, one for each of your daughters giving me an idea as to what you want me to make. Do you want to pick the cakes up or do you want me to deliver them day of?" Masquerade asks.

"Delivery, please and thank you so much for your help mr. Noir," the professor says.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you professor, just give me your phone number or email address so I can send you a receipt for the price of the cakes."

The professor gave Masquerade the requested information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature Dante and Regina


	3. Dante and Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masquerade Noir has his biggest clients yet fellow askers Demarco and Regina bendito

Masquerade Noir was preparing tea in preparation for his next couple of guests at the bakery, Dante and Regina. He had already prepared the tasting cakes last night and grabbed a book of various wedding cake designs for them to look through when he heard the door open to the bakery. He went to greet his guests. "Hello, you must be the happy couple," he said. "Would you like some tea?" He asked, giving them each a cup of tea. "I'll get you the tasting slices so you can try the various options for yourself."

"Thank you," they both said.

"My pleasure. I'll just teleport the slices in real quick. Here you go." He said with the snap of his fingers various slices of cake we're on the table in front of Dante and Regina. "And here's this book of designs for the cake. Just please let me know a month in advance of your wedding so I have plenty of time to make the cake."

"We will, thank you." Regina replied Dante nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what the next chapter will be


	4. Blog Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alia from Miraculous Ladybug comes by to use her coupon. How will Masquerade Noir assist the security team in emptying his Bakery for her visit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback chapter set in between chapters 2 and 3

Masquerade Noir noticed that for once the Blue Rose Bakery was busy, when suddenly Undyne from the security team stormed in. "Miss-"

"I'm Undyne."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here today?"

Undyne yelled to everyone in the bakery that they needed to leave because someone on the protection list was coming in for a meeting with Mr Noir to use a coupon.

Masquerade decided to make it easier for the poor fish woman. "If you do what Miss Undyne says, you are all getting a coupon good for 50% off of any purchase!" He snapped his fingers and everyone got their coupons and left.

"Thank you for your cooperation Mister Noir." Undyne said. "You can come in, Miss Césair."

Alya stepped into the bakery, looked at Masquerade and said: "I'm here use my coupon."

"What would you like, Miss Alya?"

"Just some chocolate chip cookies."

"Very well, here you go." He said, snapping his fingers and a bag of cookies appeared in front of the girl. "And here you go undyne. For your troubles." Suddenly a cupcake appeared in front of the fish woman.

Undyne said thank you, as did Alya and then the two women left.

Masquerade Noir smirked "I'm getting better with my magic and not meant to rely on pre-bought stuff in my pocket dimension as much!" He cheered to himself. He had been learning magic through trial and error since he was used to just baking and utilizing his Pokemon, said Pokemon being the man thing that set him apart from other askers in the community of the Hanahaki AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Halloween chapter takes a sip of a red drink I'll leave you to theorize what my drink might be


	5. Halloween party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masquerade Noir is hosting a Halloween party for various clients and Friends from The Owl House community also introducing a new character princess Nana spiderdemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Princess spider demon isn't my character but a friend of mine's I asked if I could write her into the Blue Rose Bakery story and she said yes

Masquerade Noir was finishing up decorating the bakery for his Halloween party. He had invited all of his past clients and some friends from The Owl House community, like his friend Princess Spiderdemon, who was the first to arrive. "Hey girl, how have you been? I appreciate you coming," he greeted.

"I've been doing well, darling," she responded. "Let's get this Halloween party started!"

"Dear, you know I have other guests coming, like my clients. Oh, there are the first ones!"

In came Sans Undertale, Frisk, and undyne as well as toriel, who Masquerade Noir had never met before since Sans was the one who ordered and picked up the cake.

Next was Professor Utonium and his daughters. Masquerade Noir snapped his fingers and a hallway suddenly appeared. "Frisk, girls, would you like to do some trick or treating? That's what this hallway is for." The children agreed to the idea and were joined by Undyne to make sure no one got hurt. The hallway was another part of the asker plane, specifically the residential area which he had opened a portal to so that the children could go trick or treating.

The next guest to arrive was Alya who had her little sisters with her. Masquerade Noir sent the younger girls with the rest of the children to go trick or treating and beg the askers for candy. Man he loved Halloween. He then snapped his fingers again there was an all you can eat dessert buffet that had appeared in the bakery he had prepared it in the kitchen. Morning and I just teleported it to the showroom for him and his guests to munch on which included alcoholic Jell-O shots made with champagne.

Suddenly the door opened, and the boss herself walked in. None other than Sixer, Queen of the mini Multiverse that the ICC was in.

"Hi boss!" Masquerade Noir said.

"Hello Masquerade," she replied.

The party then really started with all of the guests and characters and OC alike having a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else like champagne


	6. Baking class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masquerade Noir prepares to teach his first baking class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned making this a chapter in The Blue Rose Bakery Story in the Discord chat

Masquerade Noir looked over his student list. "Let's see: someone going by the name of 'The King of Demons.' What is a 'Badgerclops?' And is 'Chowder' the name of a type of soup? Also King Asgore, Toriel's ex-husband apparently..." So out of all his students the ones he was most familiar with we're probably Fink, and the Galar region's new fairy type gym leader: Bede.

* * *

When the students came in, Masquerade Noir used some magic to turn the main dining area into a classroom and his counter into exactly what he needed to teach the lesson he had intended. The first lesson to be on making a basic chocolate cake. He was glad that the boss approved this class, because he was hoping the class to end up with him gaining a few baking assistants. Running the bakery by himself was pretty difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for the next chapter I would gladly take


	7. A new threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When masquerade Noir sees an old acquaintance or rather enamey come to the ICC he knows that the bosses Multiverse is in danger because of what his old rival is planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the character detail I have been planning on setting up for a while basically my own version of spinney

Masquerade Noir noticed the bell rang at the bakery and went to go greet the customer until he saw his face. A man dressed in far more casual clothing. His old rival and nemesis: Reaper Blanc.

Reaper began the conversation saying: "Just got to this place and I have been reading up on the history. Did you really think after taking that Lunala and disappearing you could hide from me forever? Just hand it over," he finished.

Masquerade Noir decided he was not going to take this guy lightly. "How much do you know? Additionally, do you really think I'm going to let you go through with your crazy plan? Even if I can't stop you, the boss and the other askers can just fine."

"Do you really think so? After all of your last group of allies failed miserably? Reaper asked with a smirk.

"We did not fail. We tried our best." Masquerade Noir retorted. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked in a more professional tone

"No you loser. I want the Lunala."

"You aren't getting Bayonetta, you bitch! now get out of my bakery before I call the security team." Masquerade Noir finished the confrontation and Reaper Blanc left. Masquerade Noir then sent a text to the boss informing her and some of the other askers because there was a new threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legitimately didn't think this idea out until it came to me randomly


	8. Twas the week before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masquerade Noir is doing some holiday baking both orders for customers and gifts

It was a week before Christmas and masquerade was busy as ever making holiday dishes both for his customers and some as gifts like a large thing of cookies he was making for a newly-formed Santa Claus Club made up of various Santa's from throughout the Multiverse and a cake for the neighboring store Fashion across the realms he was also making some holiday treats for the other askers and sixer like several batches of gingerbread cookies and his special peppermint hot chocolate cookie which he plan to only sell during the holiday season along with peppermint hot chocolate and of course delicious eggnog Sunway someone came in he was surprised to see cosma specifically the version from the hanahaki Au he had annoyed have to death using Fury she didn't seem too cross with him what can I do for you miss kozma he asked I would like to use the coupon you gave me the dragon woman replied what would you like he asked I'm curious about those peppermint hot chocolate cookies she said and maybe a yule log


End file.
